Of All The Diners, In All The World
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: ...You had to walk into mine. AU. Kate is a happy twenty-six year old, living a relatively simple existence...That is, until Crowley Talbot walks into the diner where she works. Her life takes a whole new turn, and while she's trying to get used to having a partner again, she has to battle to get support from her two brothers, Sam and Dean. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **...You had to walk into mine. AU. Kate is a happy twenty-six year old, living a relatively simple existence...That is, until Crowley Talbot walks into the diner where she works. Her life takes a whole new turn, and while she's trying to get used to having a partner again, she has to battle to get support from her two brothers, Sam and Dean. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Winchester.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is based on a really wonderful dream I had...That part will come later, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this and thank you for taking the time to read it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Of All The Diners, In All The World...**

**Chapter One**

If anyone were to describe Kate Winchester, they'd say she was the spitting image of her mother.

She had the same thick, luscious blonde locks, the same stunningly captivating green eyes, and the same full, soft lips. With regards to her personality, she was more like her father. Once she had an idea in her head, there was no stopping her. She was so protective and so loving, and sometimes she ended up in a mess because of it. She was an honest, hard working girl, who paid her way in the world and had been living away from home for several years. Now, she was finally moved into a new, more modern apartment after six months of waiting. Her ex-boyfriend of three years, Gordon Walker, had left her to pay for their old apartment while he shacked up with his new girlfriend, Ruby Masters, which made her feel like she'd been worth nothing to him for a long time.

The unpacking felt like it had taken forever and she was exhausted, so she called her parents and then her brothers, twenty-four year old Sam, and twenty-eight year old Dean before retiring to bed. Dean, Kate, John and Mary all remained in Lawrence. Sam moved just outside Lawrence with his fiancée Jessica Moore, so the family were still very close and in contact a lot of the time. Dean lived not too far from Kate's building with his boyfriend, Castiel Novak. Dean had found it difficult to come out to his family. Mary, Kate and Sam had always known on some level that Dean was gay, and had suspected it for a long time. John had found the news shocking, but had supported Dean and actually been rather pleased about the news, which surprised the rest of the family. John and Mary still lived in that beautiful home they had for so many years, and Dean, Kate and Sam visited whenever possible.

Settling into her comfortable new bed, Kate checked her cell phone and then began to read the romance novel she was dying to start, but she couldn't get more than three pages through before she found herself falling asleep. Closing her book, she set her alarm and turned out the light to go to sleep. Work at the diner near Dean's garage wasn't a bad thing. Her mother used to work there when she was younger, and some of the older staff remembered her a lot, so they always said it was like having Mary back because Kate was so like her. After her week off to move, Kate was looking forward to seeing the others at work again. Dean would call in on his lunch break to see her and if Sam was in town he and Jess would stop by. Even Castiel sometimes visited if he had the chance. It would be good to get back to normal and finally her memories of Gordon would be out of her mind.

* * *

Mondays were normally quiet in the diner, and after a quick rush at lunchtime, Kate was busy cleaning the tables and clearing away leftover cups and dishes. There were maybe five customers in the place, so it was no surprise that everyone noticed another one come in. It was a man, in his late thirties or early forties, wearing a posh looking suit and a long coat. The winter in Lawrence this year was rather cold, and most people were wrapped up warm, yet this poor guy looked freezing. He sat in the corner, trying to warm his hands, so Kate took it upon herself to approach him with her usual warming smile.

"Hey there, can I get you anything?"

"A large coffee, please...No sugar but with milk." He said, his deep voice drawing Kate straight in.

He was English without a doubt. The accent was a dead give away...and a total turn on. Kate stopped that train of thought, just for a moment as she jotted down the guy's order, smiling sweetly at him as he rubbed his hands together.

"You're British, huh?" She asked, earning a grin from him that took her breath away.

"Yeah. From London." He replied, "I just moved here and I've not had much chance to get out. I guess I picked a good stop. It's a lot warmer in here than out there."

"Oh, yeah, this winter's really cold. Normally they're warmer than this." Kate said with a sweet giggle, "I'll be right back with your coffee."

Her colleague, Joanna Harvelle, watched the mysterious stranger as Kate walked away and she smiled as his eyes followed her the whole way. Jo's mother Ellen, and the Winchesters were close, so, naturally, Jo and the Winchester kids were close. Ellen ran the diner now, so Jo and Kate sort of had guaranteed jobs.

"Who's the handsome starer by the window?" Jo asked as Kate approached.

"I dunno." Kate replied, "He just moved here from England, and he's absolutely freezing, so I'm just gonna get him a coffee."

"I'll see to that." Ellen said as she passed with some trays of empty plates, "Take your break, and talk to him. He's making eyes at you."

Kate started to protest but Ellen insisted, and Ellen was rarely wrong about these things. She had a knack of knowing who would be good for Kate and who wouldn't, which was how she ended up with generally great guys.

"I can't just join him." Kate said, "That's probably not how they do things in England."

"Well then, just take his coffee over and see what happens." Ellen said, heading into the kitchen.

Two or three minutes later, she returned with a steaming hot cup of coffee, and she smiled encouragingly at Kate, handing her the beverage. Taking a deep breath, Kate began to slowly make her way over, setting the drink down and earning a thank you and a smile from him. She leaned against the wall slightly and took him in. Bright smile, handsome face, cheeky expression...He was gorgeous. Maybe he'd turn out to be an older guy, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get the chance to get to know him better.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked softly, feeling a little anxious.

"No, thank you." He replied, watching her a little sadly as she walked away.

Kate was in the back washing the dishes when he left. She just caught him walking out of the door and her heart sank a little bit. She wanted to get to know him more but he clearly hadn't felt the same way, yet just as she was thinking that, Ellen walked in with a piece of paper in her hand, none other than his receipt.

"He wanted you to have this." She said, smiling as Kate took the paper and found his name and number, "Crowley Talbot. Strange name."

"He left his number..." Kate breathed.

"He sure did, honey." Ellen said softly, "You seem really happy about that."

Kate was really happy. She felt like something amazing was about to happen in her life and maybe he was it. She took Ellen's advice very seriously, and her mother's. Both of them were on the same wavelength, and because of this, both gave very similar advice that often proved very good advice, and worthy of hearing.

"Leave it tonight, and if he doesn't come back tomorrow, which I think he might, call him after you've done here." Ellen said, "Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen."

"That motto's okay for this instance then?" Kate said, "Only sometimes treating them mean can end with you losing them."

"He's besotted. You can tell just by the look in his eyes." She said, "He wants to see you again, obviously, or he wouldn't have left his number. He'll wait for you if he has to."

When her shift ended, Kate found herself with a lift home from Dean who'd closed the garage for the night. She sat quietly on the journey home which Dean found a little disconcerting. It normally happened when she'd had a customer say something pretty awful to her which she got more than people realised. So he gently took her hand as they came to a halt at a stop light, snapping her out of her daydreams.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly, "You're quiet."

"A guy came in today...Left me his number." She replied, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger, "He was English...Really handsome...Beautiful eyes."

"So, why are you so down? What's the problem?" Dean asked as the light changed to green and they set off again.

"It's not a problem...I just...After Gordon my trust in people is barely there..." She began, "He's older...like...Maybe ten years or so older...And I really wanna know him."

"It's just the trust thing?" Dean asked, earning a gentle nod, "I see."

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet after that. When Kate invited Dean in for a drink he declined because Castiel was preparing dinner so he needed to get home. Tiredly, the young woman trudged into the apartment building, keys in hand. As she got to the elevator, she pushed the button to wait, but couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. When she turned she realised it was Mr Adler from the apartment below hers. He had a habit of staring.

"Good evening, Mr Adler." She said softly, shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling of his leering stare as she entered the elevator, pushing the button for it to close as quickly as possible.

Sighing with relief she waited to arrive at her floor, hurrying out of the elevator and to her apartment.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **...You had to walk into mine. AU. Kate is a happy twenty-six year old, living a relatively simple existence...That is, until Crowley Talbot walks into the diner where she works. Her life takes a whole new turn, and while she's trying to get used to having a partner again, she has to battle to get support from her two brothers, Sam and Dean. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Winchester.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the first chapter! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's taken a while to write because I couldn't get into my head exactly what I wanted. I've done the best I can so here it is. Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Of All The Diners, In All The World...**

**Chapter Two**

Following Ellen's advice, Kate waited until the next night before she called Crowley.

When he picked up the phone, she could barely breathe, but after quickly regaining her composure, she got up the courage to talk to him. He'd been to the diner that day while she was washing dishes in the back, and she was sorry she'd missed him because he intrigued her so much. She couldn't control her shaking, so she sat herself at her kitchen table, trying to calm her nerves.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi...Crowley? It's Kate from Harvelle's diner..."

She could practically hear the smile on the other end of the line. Then he chuckled and the sound of his voice sent shiver after shiver coursing down her spine. She wasn't sure about where the conversation would go, but after he'd visited the diner while she'd gone out shopping on her break, she realised she'd missed him, and considering that she'd only spoken to him once, it was rather weird that she should miss him.

"_Ah...I was wondering whether or not I'd hear from you." _He told her, _"I hope I wasn't being presumptuous or forward leaving my number...But...I really wanted to get to know you more...I still do." _

"No, I'm glad you did..." Kate said quietly, "I want to get to know you too."

There was a silence for a small period of time and Kate wondered whether to say something or not, but luckily he spoke first, because she had nothing in her mind to say. She smiled as he spoke, his voice rich and just so sexy it made her feel weak all over. She bit her lip and closed her eyes at how nervous she felt, feeling like a teenager all over again.

"_I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take you out to dinner." _He said softly, _"I was thinking perhaps tomorrow night? Would eight be a suitable time?" _

"Eight would be perfect." She said, blushing slightly, "Thank you."

She gave him her address for him to pick her up and they ended their conversation, leaving her shaking with anticipation. She grinned and hurried to her wardrobe to make sure she had something nice to wear. Her lucky dark pink dress hung in the wardrobe, still without creases apart from the pleats in the floating skirt that only just touched her knees. She smiled softly, reaching out to touch it and smiling at the smoothness of it.

"Stay lucky for me." She whispered, "Pretty please."

* * *

Kate was just applying the last of her lip gloss when the knocking on the door sounded, and in her excitement to get up she almost tripped over the leg of the stool she'd been sat on to do her make-up. Hurrying to the door, she straightened out her hair and dress in the mirror by the door before opening it to see none other than Crowley standing outside, leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face, which wavered slightly as he looked her over.

"My God, you look gorgeous." He told her, earning a blush and a giggle as he revealed a bunch of flowers from behind his back, "For you, darling."

"Oh, thank you." Kate breathed with a grin, "For the compliment and the flowers."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly, going to put them in some water and inviting him inside. He looked around the apartment and smiled at how tidy it was. He didn't like a freakishly neat girl which was why he grinned when he saw the organised chaos that was her coffee table.

"You're looking very handsome." She said softly as she daintily arranged the flowers.

"Thank you." He replied with a smile, watching her grab her purse and her jacket as she turned out the lights.

"So, where to?" She asked as he helped her into her jacket.

"Wherever you want." He replied as they set off walking, "I thought I'd leave the choice to you."

The two walked and talked as they went. Kate found out that Crowley was thirty-seven, and that he worked in business and made lots of expensive deals during his day. He found out about her brothers and they talked about their likes and dislikes, which included their likes and dislikes with regards to food. They settled for dinner in a small Italian restaurant and afterwards they headed to a nightclub for drinks. They talked about their childhoods, told funny stories about past experiences and Crowley managed to tell a few jokes and make her laugh. Eventually they ended up on the dance floor, slow dancing to _Video Games _by Lana Del Rey. Crowley kept her close as they rested cheek to cheek, and he smiled as she began to sing along.

Eventually, they pulled back to look at each other, and as Kate gently stroked his cheek, Crowley leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. She raised an eyebrow as they kissed but completely relaxed as he pulled her closer. Their hands were running over each other, bodies pressing closer as their lips moved more against each other's, kissing deeper and exploring the other mouth the most they could. Breaking apart, they smiled at one another, and shared another soft kiss, holding onto each other as Kate rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wow." She breathed, both of them letting out a laugh as he took her hands and kissed them, "You've got gloss on your lips..."

She reached up and stroked her thumb over his bottom lip, blinking up at him a little tiredly as he stroked her cheek and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked, "Or shall we take a taxi back and I'll walk from your place?"

"Let's walk." Kate said sweetly, "I like to walk."

The two left the nightclub almost immediately and set off walking linking arms. The night air was slightly cold, and Kate tried her best to stop shivering as she pulled her jacket around her. To her amazement, Crowley simply reached around her and pulled her closer to him, rubbing her arm to warm her. Arriving at her door, they shared another kiss, deep and slow, and Kate gently caressed his cheek before turning to unlock her door.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispered, "It's been wonderful."

"Thank you for coming." He replied, "It'd be nice to do it again."

"It would." Kate answered with a smile, biting her lip and fighting her urge to ask him in for a coffee...Then proceeding to fail, "I don't normally do this, but..Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

"Oh...Um...Yes, thank you." Crowley smiled, stepping inside after her as she closed the door turning on the lights and taking off her jacket, hanging it on the hat stand she had by the door.

She took his coat and hung it up too, setting off the coffee maker and retrieving two mugs from the cabinet above it. She heard him approach her and was about to ask him if he wanted to take a seat, but instead she felt his arms wind around her waist as he pressed against her back just a little, and kissed her cheek.

"You look stunning." He told her, "You're so beautiful."

"You want sugar?" She asked, trying and failing to hide her smile.

"Two please." He replied, "Thank you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I can't wait to take you out again."

Kate turned in his arms and looked into his eyes, leaning forward and kissing his lips quickly as she ran her hands up his back and allowed him to kiss her for a little longer. They ended up pressed against the counter sharing kisses and giggling like naughty teenagers until Kate caught a glimpse of the time.

"It's getting late." She whispered, "More like early actually."

"Maybe I should get going." He said, trying to hide his disappointment, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure thing." She replied, pressing her lips to his again as they made their way towards the door, kissing as they went, "Let me know you're home safe."

"Of course." He said softly, "Goodnight, Kate."

With one final kiss, Kate pulled him into a hug and stayed there just a few moments more.

"Goodnight, Crowley."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
